The Beginning
by twinklestarainbow
Summary: She never knew what life is outside the convent, and so she thought that her future is to become an official nun. But what if He's into something better?


Inside the church, the people noticed that this particular Sister was late. Again. Still, they ignored her, and focused as they sing hymns. Gemma, on the other hand, saw a little girl not singing; instead, the little girl was watching a video in her PSP. She tried to get the child's attention by making signs to pray; the little girl immediately gave the Sister a glare. At first, she dealt patiently with the kid; but soon as the hymn was about to finish, she looked at the child again and became more irritated. How stubborn can this child be? She decided to grab the child's PSP, and of course, the child did not let it go. Push and pull—that is what happened; until woop! The PSP slid on her hand, the child's earphones was removed from the device, and the secular music filled the entire place. It is such a pity that at the time where she was able to find where the PSP and turned it off, everyone was madly staring at her. All she could do was close her eyes out of the embarrassment she entered herself into.

As soon as everyone left, Gemma drives her motorcycle so as to cool herself with what happened. Then, she notices someone with a white car following her. She tried to lose the driver's directions to make sure that she is not the one being followed. But as she turned right, the driver followed, then she turned left, the driver turned left as well! She became nervous and stopped. Ugh, why is he following me? What does he want from me? She asked several questions to the stranger and soon found out that the reason why she's being followed is because of her brother. "I need your help, Sister", the man pleaded. "With what?" she worriedly asked. "Come with me, and you'll know" She trusted the man right away, asked permission from Mother Superior, and went with him.

Whoa, the studio place was beautiful. Never did she see such a huge, wonderful place like this! She merrily walked towards the aisle, then immediately heard screams from the ladies around her. "They're here!" they shouted. She turned her back slowly, wondering who "they" were. Three men went out from a big van. "Mother Superior, today, I'm seeing three angels like David, Thomas, and Julius in our garden.." At the moment she saw them, she froze. The two passed by her, and the last one with a yellow hair paused before going with his co-band members, smiled, wrote his autograph on the fan she was holding, whispered by a prayer, signed a cross, then bowed to the Sister. The man who brought her to that place saw how the she got startled. "Sister?" then she blinked and got her consciousness back. "Call me Manager Ma. Here, all you have to do, Sister, is to sign the contract of your brother. So change your clothes into a man's," he said. Gemma followed what he said; it is for his dear brother anyway.

She made herself comfortable as she sat on President Ahn's office. "Go Mi Nam", President Ahn excitedly called her brother's name, not knowing who she really is. "Kindly sign this." She stared blankly at the paper. "..with 'your' name," Manager Ma reminded. As she finished writing the name, a band member entered. "Oh, Hwang Tae Kyung!"—the president said. "Are you really good?" he asked Go Mi Nyu; she swallowed. Hwang Tae Kyung grabbed her hand with the contract immediately and took her into the recording room, locked the door, gave her a music sheet, and made her sing in front of the other two band members.

President Ahn and Manager Ma was banging the door, making the band leader open the door; and the contact paper was about to be torn by the leader when she opened her mouth and began to sing. Even if she sang a hymn instead of the music sheet given to her, the band members were shocked of the gentle, angelic voice she has. The three men were speechless. She just finished singing when the door was unlocked. President Ahn was said to be proud of "him"; Manager Ma felt relieved, as well. Now, it was confirmed that Go Mi Nam is accepted by the band.

Gemma dressed back into a woman again. Then, Manager Ma was pleading her into something again. This time, it was to pretend to be really her brother. She was to sing and dance along with the band members. She immediately hesitated, but changed her mind when Manager Ma explained that her brother was in a critical condition—Go Mi Nam can't blink his eyes properly, and it will take months to recover. The past also made her push into making a decision to pretend. "Do you really know the reason why your brother wants to be a famous singer?" Then, she reminisced.. The siblings held each other tight as some fortunate children were making them dizzy by spinning the wheel where they are. "Someday", her Go Mi Nam promised, "I will become a famous singer; our mother will be proud to take us back." She also wants to find her mother, and so, she said that she will still think about it.

Gemma told Mother Superior that she will be an official nun in the future; she believes that it is what He wants for her. But the Mother Superior said, "No one is sure of what His Will really is." Still, Gemma persisted that it is really what she "feels" is right, and so she will head to Rome the following day—forgetting what Manager Ma asked her to do.

It was the same day of Gemma's flight to Rome that the A.N. Jell Band will be heading to Japan to have a break. Gemma was walking, then, she bumped into Hwang Tae Kyung; his phone and her plane ticket fell. At the moment she saw his face, she took a thing then ran away from him. He seem not to notice who she was; he called her "Sister" waving the plane ticket. However, the sister forgot all about her ticket; though the one she was holding was the band leader's phone. The leader tried to run for her, even called (using his other phone) the two of his band members to search for a nun. Yet, Gemma made them confused by going with other nuns; the more she was unrecognized. Soon, the plane had the flight; it was impossible for her to go to Rome now; and so, the band ignored what happened and went to their own destination. And so, she being a "he" will begin the following day.


End file.
